the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lantern Festival/Kairi and Ash’s Sob Story
(At the gates leading to the Wizard, the citizens are clamoring as a guard is trying to calm them down. He is a purple snail with an aqua green shell, green eyes, a light green mustache, and a light green goatee. He is Escargoon, the guard the Gangreen Gang conned before) Escargoon: Alright, fess down! (The crowd calmed down) Escargoon: I can assure you that the Wizard has gotten matters into his hands now. (The crowd slowly gave in as he explained this) Escargoon: And to assure you, we are safe. So you can all go back to work on the festival and have nothing to worry about. (The crowd then left to resume working on the festival. Satsuki’s group then approached Escargoon) Escargoon: What do you want? Satsuki: We like to see the Wizard immediately. Kiki: Can you let us in please? Escargoon: First of all, he’s busy at the moment! Second, nobody can see the Great Oz! Not nobody, not no how! (He glared daggers at the Gangreen Gang) Escargoon: And I’m sure he especially won’t want to see you five rip-off artists! Tombo: Actually, about that, they’re sorry. (He and the group turned to the Gangreen Gang with smiles) Satsuki’s group: Right? Gangreen Gang: (Nods in agreement) Right! Ace: Seen the light. Escargoon: I guess I’ll accept your apology somewhat, but not nobody, not no how! Satsuki: But you don’t understand! This is important! Tiger: That’s right! And we got a permit for the occasion. (Escargoon got agitated) Escargoon: NOT NOBODY, NOT NO HOW!!!! (Realizing he shouted, Escargoon chuckled in embarrassment and spoke normal) Escargoon: Sorry. Now run along, uh…? Satsuki: I’m Satsuki Kusakabe. Mei: I’m her sister, Mei! Kanta: I’m Kanta Ogaki. Kiki: And I’m Kiki. (Escargoon got surprised) Escargoon: Wait, you mean, Maleficent and Hunter J’s Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Kiki? (They nod. Then Escargoon grumbled in annoyance as he thinks it over and then he gave in) Escargoon: Fine! I’ll tell the Wizard you wish to see him. In the meantime, wait out here and enjoy the festival, and I’ll announce you at once when the festival’s over. (He goes through the gates and closed them as the group got happy) Jiminy: Isn’t it fantastic? We’ll be announced at once after the festival! I’m gonna become a great conscience! Pinocchio: I’ll have a brain in no time! B.E.N.: And a heart! Ace: And me and boys will have our taco shop! Gangreen Gang: Yeah! Kiki: And I’ll learn my true heritage! Tombo: And I’ll become a mechanic on flying things! Tiger: I’ll have courage soon! Fievel: And I’ll become the best fighting partner ever! Satsuki: And Mei, Kanta, Yuki, and I will be home in time! (The group looked at Yuki and the children in confusion) Snake: What do you meansssss, “in time?” Satsuki: (Shrugs) Oh, nothing. We’re just excited. (Suddenly, Cranky made his announcement) Cranky: Evening is here! Anybody who wishes to talk to King Phillip and Queen Aurora before we light the lanterns, come on up! (Tombo turned to Kiki and the others) Tombo: Wait until you meet the King and Queen themselves! Satsuki’s group: Really? (Tombo nods. They then head over to the courtyard where Phillip and Aurora are lighting the beacons. They noticed the group approaching upon lighting the last beacon and greeted them) Phillip and Aurora: Hello, guests. (They notice Tombo) Aurora: Tombo, you didn’t find our daughter yet. Tombo: Not yet, but I found a girl that looks like her! Phillip: Really? Aurora: Where is she? (Kiki approached calmly to them. They look at each other in silence for a while and they smiled politely) Aurora: Pleased to meet you. I’m Queen Aurora. Phillip: And I’m King Phillip. Kiki: My name is Kiki. (Aurora and Phillip got interested and surprised) Phillip: That’s strange. Our daughter’s name is Kiki, too. And her birthday’s today as well. Aurora: And your face looks like her from her baby picture. And you have an amulet similar to our daughter’s. Phillip: Could it be…? (A short pause. Then they shrugged) Kiki, Aurora, and Phillip: Nah. Aurora: Anyway, we like to let you know that you and your friends will always be welcome in Emerald City. Phillip: Anytime. (The group nods happily. After getting to know each other, the group and Aurora and Phillip understood each other) Aurora: I hope you’ll accomplish your dreams, everyone. Phillip: Indeed. Aurora: Well, shall we celebrate the festival? Phillip: It’s starting already. Satsuki’s group: Yes, you’re majesties! (The group went to the courtyard and joined in the festivities, such as dancing, drawing and painting from Kiki, reading a lot of interesting books, eating some delicious food for the festival, and Kiki even earning a green flag with an image of a golden sun that resembles a golden flower. As soon as night came, Cranky shouted his announcement) Cranky: Everyone, it’s time to light the floating lanterns! Anybody who wishes to ride the ship in the lake to see the lanterns’ reflection, come aboard! (The citizens and the group cheered. Then the group boarded the ship with some citizens on board, carrying their own lanterns. Kiki got happy and excited) Kiki: I can’t wait to see it up close finally. Satsuki: I know. You’ve been waiting for so long. Ace: And then what happens with you? Kiki: Well, then we’ll see the Wizard when it’s over and our dreams come true. Satsuki: Exactly. (Then, standing on the stand of the courtyard, Aurora and Phillip then lit their lanterns with soft sad smiles, and then they lightened up their soft smiles and gently released the lanterns into the air as they floated away into the sky. Soon, the citizens joined in and more lanterns flew into the air. Even the group on the ship joined in. Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo watched with calm passionate smiles along with the group as Kiki and Satsuki began singing) Kiki: All those days Watching from the windows All those years Outside looking in All that time Never even knowing Just how blind I’ve been Satsuki: Now we’re here Blinking in the starlight Now we’re here Suddenly, we see Standing here It’s all so clear That Kiki’s Where she’s meant to be Satsuki and Kiki: And at last I see the light And it’s like The fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it’s like The sky is new And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted All at once Everything is different Now that we see you (They turned to Kanta and Tombo, who smiled passionately in return. Jiji then silently encouraged Kiki to tell Tombo how she feels for him, which she then does) Kiki: Hey, Tombo. I understand you’ll marry the princess, but…. Tombo: I understand. (Kiki got calmly surprised) Tombo: I’m starting to think that maybe you and the princess might be in common, so…. I like you too. Kiki: (Smiles) Then I wish you and the princess luck. (Tombo smiled back. Satsuki and Kanta then spoke to each other) Satsuki: When we get home…? Kanta: It’s a date. (The group gave a smile and a thumb’s up for the four. Then Kanta and Tombo began singing) Tombo: All those days Chasing down a dream All those years Believing in hope All that time Never truly seeing Things that is possible Kanta: Now we’re here Suddenly we know Now we're here Suddenly, we see If they’re here It’s crystal clear We’re where we’re meant to go (Satsuki and Kiki joined in) Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And at last I see the light Kanta and Tombo: And it’s like The fog has lifted Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And at last I see the light Satsuki and Kiki: And it’s like The sky is new Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted (The group watched on with calm passionate smiles at the two couples) Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: All at once Everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you (They and the group sighed softly. Later, after the lanterns were done and everyone disembarked from the boat, the group walked through the courtyard and back to the gates. Suddenly, Escargoon came out with a smug smile, although the group didn’t know why he is smiling smugly) Ace: So, we’re in? Snake: Are we sssssseeing the Wizzzzzzard? Escargoon: I got good news and bad news. (The group got confused) Escargoon: The good news is I told the Wizard you want to see him. However, the bad news is that he says “go away!” (The group got surprised and then angry) Satsuki: Why?! Kiki: You promised! Escargoon: Ah-ah-ah! I never promised anything. I only said I’ll announce you. So, in that case, go home! (He gives a smug “harrumph,” went through the gates, and closed them. The group got angry and disappointed) Satsuki’s group: Go away…. (They turned their backs to the gate slowly and sat down at the steps) Pinocchio: So, we came all the way here for nothing. That stinks! Billy: Sorry. Ace: Not you! Our predicament! (Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, and Pikachu got glum, much to their friends’ calm concern) Cream: Guys? Lola: You okay? (Kairi tried to be positive) Kairi: Oh, yes. Um, I can deal with this. Bugs: (Flatly) Kairi…. Christopher: You said earlier “be home in time.” What did you mean? (Remembering those words she said, Kairi got glum slowly and remained silent. Concerned, the group tried to think of a way to cheer her and her group up) Daffy: Hey, Kairi? (He makes goofy faces by removing his beak to make her laugh, but she noticed and did nothing. He stopped in confusion as he puts his beak back on) Daffy: You laughed before. (Porky tried his turn to cheer Kairi up) Porky: Do you re.... (Stutters) Recall how...? (Kairi still got glum. Porky got confused) Porky: Something I said? Louis: How about I play my trumpet? Tails: Nothing’s working for Kairi's group, Louis. Tentomon: Yeah. Shadow: What they’re upset about is not seeing the Wizard. Max: That’s right. (Elise and Bugs' groups decided to take their turn to cheer Kairi's group up and sat beside them, with Blaze about to speak first) Blaze: You know, Ash? I’m sure your friends and family are home praying for your…. (Ash then got angry and snapped) Ash: No, they’re not! The reason I believe they have no time to find me and my friends is because my mother is dying! (The group, except Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, and Bolt, got surprised. What is Ash talking about? Then Ash realized his temper and went glum again) Sonic: (Giving Ash the death glare) Temper, temper, temper. Ash: Sorry. Elise: What do you mean, “dying?” (A short pause) Ash: You really want to know? (The group nodded. They need to know how to make Kairi's group happy again. Then after Ash sighed sadly, Sora began the explanation. At the gates, the Kremlings, having heard Ash yell, opened the gates silently and peeked to listen. Back with the group, Sora explained away) Sora: It all started back home in Topeka, Kansas. We were walking ourselves home from school, and a cruel woman named Yzma’s pet cat stole Bolt and Pikachu’s favorite toy out of spite. Bolt and Pikachu chased him and got it back, but Yzma hit them with a broomstick. Then Bolt bit her on the leg in retaliation while Pikachu shocked her, and Yzma threatened to report to the sheriff Bolt and Pikachu’s so-called attack and have them put down. (Pikachu and Bolt gently placed their paws on Ash and Kairi’s laps respectively in comfort as Kairi took her turn) Kairi: Anyway, we raced home to tell our family and friends, but they were too busy to listen. Then Yzma came along and claimed that she got an order from the sheriff to take Bolt and Pikachu from us, which I believe is fake. And then our family and friends fell for it and gave Bolt and Pikachu to her anyway. After she was gone, we got in a fight…. Ash: And the last thing I said to them was “I hate you and I never want to see you again.” Then Bolt and Pikachu, having escaped, came back and we ran away from home to escape Yzma and our problems. But then we met our old magician and scientist friend, Professor Cornelius, who showed us cool things from the world and then.... (He tears up) Ash: (Voice breaking) We consulted his crystal ball and he told us my mother is suddenly having a heart attack, and is dying from it, like she’s dying from a broken heart. (The group, feeling bad for Kairi’s group, began to become sad too. Even Ed quivered his lips quietly and tears streamed down his cheeks. He's not the only one shedding tears, Daffy and the female Mobians shedded tears as well. But they wiped them away, snapping out of their teary-eyed reaction) Daffy: Then what happened? Sora: We tried to go back to her, but…. Kairi: (Tears up) A twister hit and that’s how we got here with the house. (Kairi and Ash both finally broke down crying and Kairi buried her face in her hands as she continued to sob uncontrollably as the group got concerned and sad) Ash: (Crying) I’m beginning to understand (Sniffles) that my mother and everyone were always there for me, Kairi and Sora! Kairi: (Crying) And we never realized and appreciated it, hurting them like that! Ash: (Crying) And I’ll never see her again as long as I live! (He and Kairi sobbed uncontrollably again with her face still buried in her hands as the group looked on in concern and sadness and then began comforting them. They noticed while still continuing to cry) Ash: (Crying) And if she's dead, I’ll never forgive myself! Never, never, never! Kairi: (Crying) We just wanted to let them know how sorry we were! But now...! (They sobbed some more. Elise, Shadow, Sonic, Sally, Silver, Daffy, and Double D spoke up with sad smiles) Silver, Shadow, and Daffy: Guys…. Double D: Please don’t cry.... Elise: I’m sure your mother might be saved, Ash…. (Kairi and Ash calmed their sobbing down after hearing her and looked up to her with their tear-stained eyes and cheeks to see Elise and Sally giving sad smiles) Sally: Who knows? Maybe they nursed her back to health. (Sonic, with a sad smile, placed his hand on Ash’s shoulder in comfort, making him turn to him and Double D) Sonic: (Nods in agreement) She does have a point. (Even Sora, Pikachu, and Bolt agreed) Sora: So, it’ll be alright. Pikachu and Bolt: Yeah. (Double D nods in agreement too with a sad smile, then reached into his pants pocket, and held out two light blue handkerchiefs) Double D: Here. Dry your eyes. (Calmly and sadly, Kairi and Ash accepted the handkerchiefs and after they both blew her noses on it, Kairi and Ash wiped their tears away and started to feel better slowly as they held their handkerchiefs with both hands) Kairi: (A little sadly) Thanks for the comforting words. Ash: (A little sadly) Yeah, Double D. Double D: You’re welcome. (Bugs suddenly noticed something behind them and asked) Bugs: What are you crying for? (The group and even Ash and Kairi, now cheered up slowly, got confused) Pikachu: But you saw Kairi and Ash just…. Bugs: Not them, these guys. (They noticed and saw the Kremlings moved to tears from the whole thing) K. Rool: (Crying) Because that was the saddest story I ever heard! Skurvy: (Crying) So please, Kairi and Ash, do what your friends say and don’t cry anymore! (The group continued to watch in confusion) Krusha: (Crying) About the Wizard saying “go away,” it was a lie because we wanted to get even with Bugs' group! Kutlass: (Crying) He actually said-a to let you in and see him! Green Kroc: (Crying) So come in! Klump: (Crying) And truth number two; We miss our mommies who lives far away from us as well! (They cried uncontrollably as Klump opened the gate some more and they walked away. Surprised and happy now, the group and even Kairi and Ash got up and Kairi and Ash handed the handkerchiefs back to Double D, who accepted them and puts them in his pants pocket) Bugs: Well, what do you know? The usual sob story worked on six cold-hearted guards. Lola: Yeah. (The group then gathered their courage and entered past the gates slowly, finally going to see the Wizard) Coming up: Satsuki’s group finally present their dreams to the Wizard himself, but then he agrees to give them their dreams, on the condition that they kill Maleficent and Hunter J, bring him Maleficent’s wand, and find both the lost princess and the stolen DNA matcher that will determine if Kiki’s the lost princess. Later, Satsuki's group redevelop their confidence by their encouragements. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies